


Кома

by shitsurakuchou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, M/M, Songfic, Ten Years Later, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Мукуро почти смирился с тем, что отношения длиною в девять лет всё-таки закончились. Он спокойно относился к оставленным в его квартире вещам. Не реагировал, когда кто-то упоминал имя бывшего любовника. Но в тот момент, когда обнаружил в своей спальне семнадцатилетнего Хибари Кёю, подумал, что просто не выдержит. Это невыносимо.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 6





	Кома

**Author's Note:**

> 2018  
> ~Flёur - Кома  
> Не столько по смыслу, сколько по настроению:  
> ~TK from Ling Tosite Sigure - Signal

_Убей меня  
За то, что я давно к тебе остыл... _

С каждым шагом спина отзывалась болью. Сильнее всего ныло под лопатками, а на вдохе прихватывало рёбра так, что приходилось дышать поверхностно, ловить воздух мелкими глотками, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить своё состояние. Мукуро старался держать спину ровно, зафиксировав в одном, наиболее удачном, положении, но не сомневался, что по возвращении домой попросту упадёт на пол и пролежит так не один час. На прохладной, твёрдой поверхности… Он мучился спиной уже неделю.

Пара часов в сутки на сон на неудобных гостиничных кроватях, почти всё время в дороге, преимущественно в автомобиле. Мукуро терпеть не мог сам сидеть за рулём, обычно он занимал пассажирское сидение прямо за водителем — выгодная позиция, когда хочешь кого-то понервировать, но пришлось вот поступиться некоторыми привычками. И в список входило не только путешествие в одиночку, а ещё и отказ от использования способностей и унизительный способ передвижения. Создавалось впечатление, будто он от чего-то или кого-то бежал, трусливо поджав хвост. И подобные ощущения вызывали у Мукуро отвращение.

Но вернуться наконец домой он был рад. Пусть и из-за договора с Савадой Тсунаёши. В этой квартире в Намимори он появлялся редко, особенно в последний год, а обладатель второго комплекта ключей и вовсе не приходил. Поэтому Мукуро был уверен в том, что никто не помешает расслабиться после дороги. Чуть позже, отдохнув, он подробно расспросит Тсуну. Какого чёрта надо было нестись в Японию так срочно, какого чёрта нельзя было светиться, воспользовавшись воздушным транспортом? И какого чёрта Рокудо Мукуро должен был оказаться именно в этом месте и именно в это время?

Ключ послушно повернулся в скважине, щёлкнул замок. Мукуро распахнул перед собой дверь, замешкался на пороге. В длинном коридоре было темно, а в воздухе витал какой-то едва уловимый и очень знакомый запах. Казалось, что вот-вот его должны грубо пихнуть в бок, вталкивая в квартиру, должны проворчать над ухом, обвинить в нерасторопности. Мукуро даже обернулся, но никого позади себя не увидел. Он так и не привык приходить сюда один. Нащупал выключатель на стене, включил свет и только после этого зашёл. Снова щелчок замка. Натянутая улыбка. С прошлого визита на полу раскиданы вещи, а на одной из стен до сих пор красовалась огромная трещина, под которой скопилась горстка штукатурки. Этой трещине уже года четыре, никто из живших здесь так и не озаботился её устранением. Просто не до того было. Или же…

— Я дома, — прошептал он в пустоту перед собой. Ответа не последовало — ни традиционного «с возвращением», ни не менее традиционного подзатыльника.

Мукуро помотал головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Стянул обувь, пальто повесил на вешалку, державшуюся на одном честном слове. Тут вообще многое требовало ремонта. Поначалу Мукуро даже всерьёз нанимал рабочих, но потом понял, что это жилище слишком часто оказывается жертвой «семейных» скандалов и на его починку никаких денег и нервов не хватит.

Боль в спине отступила на второй план, но долго предаваться воспоминаниям Рокудо не дал внезапно прогремевший взрыв в одной из двух спален. Он ринулся туда, рванул на себя дверь и вдохнул розовый дым с запахом винограда и жвачки. Вся комната была в клубах этой гадости, и понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то. В первую очередь Мукуро увидел часы на тумбочке – светодиоды складывались в те самые числа, о которых упоминал Савада. Занятная игра. Стало по-настоящему любопытно, что на этот раз задумали его вонгольские «друзья», но надолго энтузиазма не хватило. Дым рассеялся, а на кровати сидел человек.

Подросток с всклокоченными чёрными волосами, в расстёгнутой белой рубашке и форменных брюках. Красная повязка с вышитыми золотыми нитями иероглифами была отстёгнута от ткани и непростительно небрежно съехала по рукаву. В серых глазах плескались удивление и злость, а ещё возбуждение. Еле заметный румянец на бледных щеках, приоткрытые влажные губы. Мукуро всё это было так знакомо, так… невыносимо. Он шагнул назад, потому что в голове уже вовсю выли сирены. Вот теперь действительно стоило бежать, трусливо поджав хвост. Чёртов Савада, во что он его опять втянул.

— Эй, — недовольно позвал Хибари Кёя. Семнадцатилетний Хибари Кёя, только-только начавший познавать прелести физической близости. Мукуро живо вспомнил те времена, когда они использовали любую возможность, чтобы подраться, потрахаться и снова подраться. А этого беднягу ещё и оторвали от столь важного дела… Было бы смешно, если бы не было так страшно. — Стой, Рокудо.

Медленно пятившийся Мукуро замер. Как они там вместе учились? Раз, два, три — глубокий вдох. Рёбра прошибла вспышка боли, но он не обратил на неё никакого внимания. Не отрывая взгляда от путешественника во времени, постарался приветливо улыбнуться, но вышла скорее какая-то гримаса.

— Сколько у меня времени? Пять минут ведь? Хочу назад. Немедленно, — потребовал Хибари. Один лишь Мукуро охарактеризовал бы этот его тон, как капризный. Один лишь Мукуро расшифровал все его интонации, взгляды, даже слова. Ведь зачастую Кёя выражался не совсем ясно, потому что и сам не всегда не понимал собственные чувства.

— Неловко как-то вышло, — промямлил Рокудо. Он знал о Хибари Кёе всё и в то же время тщательно старался забыть, а теперь он сидел прямо перед ним. Юный, вспыльчивый, неопытный и в то же время родной. Самый родной. — Хотел бы я, чтобы ты поскорее убрался в своё время, но интуиция подсказывает, что стоит готовиться к худшему, ку-фу-фу.

Издав привычный смешок, Мукуро прикусил губу, ожидая злобного выпада. Кёя просил не смеяться так при нём, угрожая немедленной расправой. Семнадцатилетний Хибари и ухом не повёл, оглянулся вокруг, заметил сложенный листок рядом на кровати. Развернул его и прочитал, пока Рокудо судорожно соображал, что делать с таким «подарком».

— Забью… до смерти, — прохрипел Кёя, комкая бумагу в кулаке и кидая её в Мукуро. — Савада доигрался. Как только вернусь, сверну ему шею.

Злость в серых глазах теперь затмевала все остальные чувства, вызывая у Рокудо ностальгическую улыбку. Давненько его самого не пытались забить до смерти. Давненько он не слышал эту фразу. В подростковом возрасте Кёя был по-своему великолепен — ещё бы, раз сам Рокудо Мукуро терял голову в его присутствии, забывал обо всём на свете, сжимая древко трезубца и пылая от желания вступить в очередную схватку. С Кёей всегда было просто и сложно одновременно, с Кёей было до одури хорошо и невыносимо плохо. С Кёей _было_.

Они расстались год назад, после девяти лет вместе. А теперь значительный кусок прошлого буравил его взглядом, обращая все попытки жить дальше в прах.

— Полностью с тобой согласен, — нахмурился Мукуро, когда подобрал бумажку и прочитал содержимое. Савада слёзно просил не пускать никуда мелкого Хибари, опекать его на протяжении… — Тридцать часов?! Он совсем рехнулся?!

Мукуро бы подобрал словечки погрубее, но опять же не дало девятилетнее строгое воспитание. С кем-то другим он мог вести себя как угодно, но не с Кёей. Выдрессировал, гад.

— Ты… — начал Кёя, но осёкся. Теперь он внимательнее присмотрелся к Мукуро, тот поёжился. Понимал, что его откровенно сравнивали с младшей версией. А ведь Мукуро изменился. И дело не только во внешности. Последний год оставил на его лице неизгладимый отпечаток. Много работы, много бессмысленных драк, много убийств. И ко всему он относился с равнодушием, ни одна битва больше не доставляла удовольствия. А возвращаться домой и вовсе было неприятно, поэтому он чаще путешествовал, жил в отелях и у немногочисленных сторонников. И, желательно, у тех, кто присоединился к нему не так давно, чтобы вопросов поменьше задавали. Ни Наги, ни кого-либо из старой шайки видеть без причины не хотелось.

— Так, я пойду позвоню нашему милому и обнаглевшему боссу, а ты приведи себя в порядок и сиди тихо, — холодно произнёс Мукуро и спешно покинул комнату, не дожидаясь, когда его настигнет кара. Кёя зол, смущён и возмущён, но и Мукуро не легче, не проще.

Прежде, чем взяться за мобильник, он налил стакан воды прямо из-под крана, выпил чуть ли не одним глотком, запивая обезболивающее. Спина явственно о себе напоминала. Потом умылся и, сделав несколько дыхательных упражнений, привёл мысли в порядок.

— Тсунаёши, Небо моё необъятное, — нарочито слащаво сказал Мукуро, когда ему наконец соизволили ответить. Голос Савады снова звучал неуверенно, как десять лет назад. — Что за свинью вы мне подкинули?

— Э, Мукуро, понимаешь, это очень важно! Нужно было достать кое-какую информацию, а это возможно только в прошлом… Наша сделка в силе, и, если это тебя успокоит, я удвою сумму твоего вознаграждения.

— Я хочу на мелкие кусочки тебя порвать, разложить по баночкам и доставать по праздникам, — прошептал Мукуро, прикрывая глаза. Повисло молчание.

— Хибари-сан сам предложил свою кандидатуру, у него какие-то личные интересы. Как всегда, впрочем, — после неловкой паузы серьёзно сказал Тсуна. И Мукуро стало не по себе. Личные интересы? Какие такие личные интересы у него могли быть в десятилетнем прошлом? Разве что… — И насчёт того, чтобы именно ты присмотрел за его младшей версией, тоже он придумал. Сказал, что тебе он доверится.

Это ведь Кёя первым заговорил о расставании. Они сидели в кафе неподалёку от средней школы, и за окном кружил мелкий снег — первый и последний в том году. Их беседа больше напоминала деловой разговор. Никаких лишних эмоций. Несколько весомых доводов, согласие обеих сторон, обещание не вмешиваться в жизнь друг друга. Тогда Мукуро не чувствовал ничего из того, что разрывало его на части теперь.

— У всех личные интересы, а про мои кто-нибудь подумал вообще? Я не хочу возиться с этим ребёнком, — процедил Рокудо. Савада в ответ шумно вздохнул.

— Мог бы не соглашаться, — хмыкнул он. — Сам же позарился на мою помощь с приютом и мои деньги. А теперь слушай внимательно: за эти тридцать часов не отпускай никуда Хибари, займи его чем угодно, хоть драками, хоть сексом. Всё равно он вернётся ровно в то же время, что и исчез из своего мира. И ничего не будет помнить, естественно. Спаннер и Шоичи много работают над машиной времени, сбоев практически не происходит, поэтому…

— То есть, прошлое тоже не должно измениться? — встрепенулся Мукуро. Он сделал вид, что не заметил пренебрежительного тона собеседника.

— Думаю, нет, но, ты же знаешь, Хибари-сан способен на невозможное, если очень захочет. Мукуро, я уверен, это не из-за тебя.

— Оставь-ка свою жалость при себе! — рявкнул Рокудо и завершил звонок.

О них все знали. Сложно было такое скрывать, да и не очень-то хотелось. Ни Мукуро, ни Кёя не из тех, кто считал, что репутацию можно испортить подобными вещами. Всех, кто посмел бы насмехаться над ними, они бы собственноручно отправили в Ад. А Саваду с его-то интуицией и вовсе не проведёшь. Он же первым узнал о расставании Тумана и Облака, старался подбодрить, даже предпринял попытку свести их обратно. На что Мукуро и Хибари только равнодушно пожали плечами. Они не виделись с того холодного вечера в кафе.

Мукуро вздрогнул, когда ощутил прикосновение к позвоночнику. Хибари дёрнул его за хвост, перебрал прядки, совершенно игнорируя сгустившийся вокруг них туман.

— Опять патлы отрастил, — сказал он. Наверное, помнил, каким Мукуро был в альтернативном будущем.

Рокудо резко развернулся и шлёпнул Кёю по ладоням.

— Не нравится — не трогай, — процедил он, глядя на подростка свысока. Учитывая нынешнюю разницу в росте, делать это куда проще, чем со взрослым Хибари.

— Не впечатляет, — отмахнулся Кёя. Снова строил из себя крутого, но в глазах-то загорелся нехороший огонёк. — Я не хочу участвовать в ваших играх. Верни меня обратно.

Он так и стоял в расстёгнутой рубашке, нисколько не стесняясь. Мукуро это слегка удивляло, потому что Кёя не любил оголяться на людях. Не то чтобы комплексовал из-за многочисленных шрамов, просто ему было неприятно. Он в первое время и в постели не до конца раздевался, хотя это ничуть Мукуро не беспокоило, даже возбуждало сильнее. А тут посмотрите-ка, перед чужим человеком… Чужим. Мукуро как-то упускал из вида тот факт, что для этого мальчишки он вовсе не чужой. Этот мальчишка всё ещё горел им.

— Придётся потерпеть, — сменив гнев на милость, улыбнулся Мукуро. Зря он злился на этого, почти невинного Хибари, а вот старшему неплохо бы нос сломать за такие шуточки. — Жаль, конечно, что оторвали тебя от важного занятия…

Кёя выгнул бровь в удивлении, на губах наконец появилась знакомая ухмылка.

— Не хочешь стать заменой? Раз уж обязался присматривать за мной.

— Я не собираюсь ничем заниматься с ребёнком, — сказал Мукуро и с демонстративной брезгливостью убрал с талии чужие руки. Кёя поджал губы, нахмурился. — Не дуйся, своё ты в любом случае получишь. Вернёшься в то же время, ни секундой позже.

— Ладно, — неожиданно быстро смирился он. — Только Саваде всё равно не жить.

Мукуро рассмеялся в голос, но смех его оборвался тихим стоном и неприличной руганью себе под нос. Лекарство ещё не подействовало. Ему бы в ванну или просто на постели отлежаться, а не нянчиться с трудным подростком. Ещё бы еды заказать, а то в холодильнике наверняка мышь повесилась.

— Тогда будь паинькой, посиди где-нибудь в уголочке тихо, а мне нужно поспать, — Мукуро потрепал Кёю по волосам, и тот не сбросил его руку, не попытался её сломать. В грудной клетке снова защемило.

— Нет уж. Давай драться. Хочу посмотреть, на что ты способен, раз уж так получилось.

Упрямый, невозможный мальчишка. Мукуро ведь тоже немало себе нервов потрепал, приучая любовника считаться и с его желаниями. И со временем они перестали быть двумя эгоистами, стали одним эгоистичным целым, считаясь только друг с другом и ни во что не ставя остальной мир. Это было забавно.

— И в прошлое отправится твой труп. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Мукуро. Хибари скрестил руки на груди. Нет, он не отступится, вынудит взяться за оружие, уж в этом можно было не сомневаться. Рокудо привлёк его к себе и прошептал прямо в губы: — Только не смей потом скулить о поруганной чести.

Взрослый Хибари не обратил бы на эту фразу особого внимания, а этот разозлился так, что Мукуро кожей ощутил его пламя. Приятное, пока очень слабое Облачное пламя. И серые глаза, в которых вот-вот разразится буря. Пусть он снова ненавидит Мукуро, пусть не считает своим. Так правильнее.

Отстранившись, Рокудо отыскал пару тонфа — исцарапанных, повидавших немало боёв — и вручил их подростку. Тренировочный зал находился неподалёку от их дома, иначе бы квартира точно превратилась в руины. На этой небольшой подземной базе они проводили много времени в первые пару лет совместной жизни, потому что никак не могли привыкнуть друг к другу в быту. Приводить сюда мелкого Кёю было странно, их связывали совсем иные чувства и намерения.

Бой прошёл довольно вяло. Мукуро приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не покалечить Хибари, а тот злился и делал глупости. Они на совершенно разных уровнях, тем более у Рокудо явное преимущество — он-то знал этого человека наизусть. Каждая атака, каждый выпад, каждый безумный взгляд — словно тебя самого вывернули наизнанку и копошатся в твоих уже начавших гнить внутренностях.

— Что у тебя со спиной? — вдруг спросил Кёя, когда они прервались. — Не отнекивайся. Я же видел, как ты двигаешься.

— Последствия многолетнего профилактического забивания до смерти, — прищурившись, усмехнулся Мукуро. — Ну, и недосыпа. Так что давай заканчивать на сегодня гимнастические упражнения.

Он приобнял Кёю за плечи. Как-то тепло стало от одного только вопроса, да и как не оттаять, когда о нём снова заботились. Хибари больше будто не беспокоила разница в силе, он положил ладони Мукуро на лопатки, слегка погладил.

— Как насчёт профилактического массажа? — предложил он.

— Разве это не одно и то же? — тихо рассмеялся Мукуро. — По крайней мере, ты преподносил это именно так, поэтому предпочту отказаться.

Хибари фыркнул, приподнялся на носках и ткнулся губами в его щёку. Не встретив сопротивления, поцеловал уже в губы. Словно спрашивая разрешения, а не забирая то, что ему должно принадлежать. Осторожно, будто прощупывая почву под ногами, обнимал всё крепче. Наверное, он догадывался, что что-то не так, но не понимал, почему этот Мукуро другой — снова холодный и надменный, мало улыбался и не провоцировал.

У Мукуро ноги подкашивались, он вцепился пальцами в плечи Хибари и с силой оттолкнул его от себя, так и не ответив на поцелуй. Подобрал оружие и молча направился к выходу. Кёя последовал за ним и тоже ничего не сказал.

Хибари появился здесь ровно в шесть вечера. Когда они вернулись в квартиру, было почти одиннадцать. Время пролетело незаметно, как и всегда — порой они могли и сутками из тренировочного зала не выходить, благо место для сна там имелось, как и запасы еды. А вот в холодильнике Мукуро царила пустота. И этот мерный шум, что он издавал… Рокудо он не нравился.

К позднему ужину Кёя отнёсся спокойно, даже не прочитал лекцию о вреде такого режима питания, принявшись за любимые гамбургеры с завидным энтузиазмом. Мукуро же заказал себе «салат для травоядных», потому что никакую другую пищу его организм просто бы не воспринял. И всё ждал насмешек от Хибари, но ужинали они в тишине. Это слегка напрягало. Он снова ловил на себе недоверчивые, подозрительные, откровенно изучающие взгляды. И вместо того, чтобы отправиться спать, позвал Хибари посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Без особой надежды, конечно, но Кёя согласился.

— Я тут подумал, — вдруг повеселел Мукуро в процессе просмотра какого-то американского блокбастера, — а ведь твои тридцать часов истекают ровно в полночь. Буду звать тебя Золушкой, ку-фу-фу.

— Научился думать? Сколько там тебе лет? Двадцать шесть? Поздравляю, надеюсь, я, старший, наконец счастлив, — беззлобно похлопал Хибари, но подзатыльник Мукуро всё-таки отвесил.

— Да, он наконец счастлив, — задумчиво ответил Рокудо.

Они слишком близко сидели на диване в полной темноте, разве что телевизор немного освещал лица. Мукуро отвернулся, чтобы Кёя ненароком не заметил чего. Почему-то не хотелось рассказывать ему о том, что между ними происходило в этом времени. Не из-за того, что боялся его расстроить, из-за себя. Эгоистично, конечно, но он просто не представлял, как это вообще — говорить этому, всё ещё влюблённому, Хибари о расставании с ним же. Глядя в его глаза, чувствуя его тепло.

Надо было запереться в своей комнате, а лучше вообще уехать куда подальше и послать к чёрту приколы Савады, оставить этого подростка разбираться самостоятельно. Ничего бы страшного всё равно не случилось. А вместо этого он снова ощущал прикосновения Хибари, его дыхание на своей коже. В рёбрах снова заныло, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Кёя нависал над ним, укладывал на диван, стягивал одежду, неумело лаская и исследуя.

Так всегда было. Любые драки или ссоры приводили к постели. И это совсем не значило, что они помирились, скорее, секс — ещё одно выражение скандала. Не умели они жить в мире, сами по себе не умели, а не из-за каких-то враждебных чувств друг к друг. Посраться просто потому что — раз плюнуть. Выбесить, чтобы не повадно было в хорошем настроении ходить — любимое дело. Провокации прямо во время соития — о, а это особое удовольствие и годами отточенная техника. С Хибари нельзя было жить в мире, хотя и моменты зашкаливающей нежности у них случались. Но всё рано или поздно заканчивается, постепенно они стали друг к другу равнодушны. 

И всё-таки Мукуро отвечал на поцелуи, выгибался и не стеснялся тихо стонать, шёпотом звать любовника по имени. Значит, всё-таки не перегорело, значит, ещё что-то осталось.

Хибари медлил, не умел ещё доводить до исступления и не знал наиболее чувствительных мест, от прикосновений к которым у Рокудо мутнело сознание. Увы, это не тот человек, который… Распалившееся желание Мукуро постепенно сошло на нет. Когда Кёя приспустил с него штаны, Мукуро приподнялся на локтях.

— О, а ты уже и такое умеешь, — отстранённо произнёс он. Рука, мягко обхватывавшая его член, вдруг потяжелела, сжала крепче. Хорошо хоть в рот взять не успел, с него бы сталось сжать ещё и челюсти.

— Так ты времени не теряешь, — насупился Кёя. — Каждый день учишь.

Какой же он ребёнок. И краснел, и дыхание плохо контролировал, выдавал себя с головой. Ему всего лишь семнадцать и, если Мукуро не изменяла память, девственности он лишился пару месяцев назад. Лихорадочный блеск в глазах, дрожь в пальцах, сомнения… Мукуро и сам был таким когда-то.

Он привёл одежду в порядок, сел напротив Хибари и, потрепав его по волосам, сгрёб в объятия.

— Я же говорил, что не буду ничем заниматься с несовершеннолетним. Это противозаконно и аморально.

Отпуская Кёю, Мукуро ожидал, что тот станет спорить, заявлять, что закон — это он, а о моральных ценностях Рокудо Мукуро слагали легенды, но он лишь криво усмехнулся.

— И что, рискнёшь во второй раз бросить меня неудовлетворённым? — поинтересовался Хибари, поймав любовника за запястье и положив его руку себе на пах.

— Со своими проблемами пора справляться самостоятельно, Кёя, — нравоучительным тоном ответил Мукуро, отстраняясь.

Он сбежал. Оставил Кёю одного в гостиной, а сам заперся на кухне. Из соседней комнаты доносились голоса актёров, звуки взрывов, музыка, а Мукуро откупорил бутылку виски, которую когда-то подарил Каваллоне. На всякий случай, говорил он, прекрасно зная, что Мукуро и Хибари не имели тяги к спиртному. Ну, что же, спасибо, коняшка. Жаль только льда не оказалось, а так виски вполне сносный, выбивал градусами всякую дурь из головы. Рокудо и не заметил, как опустошил бутылку наполовину.

В последние месяцы перед расставанием они почти не общались, но никакой обиды или чего-то такого друг на друга не держали. Порой Мукуро замечал какие-то странные взгляды Хибари на пары с детьми и не упрекал его. В конце концов, это нормально, нормально задумываться о будущем. Это в семнадцать можно бросаться в омут с головой, а после двадцати пяти как-то сильнее задумываешься о том, что будет после. А учитывая их род занятий, большого количества времени на раздумья в запасе не имелось. То ли Хаято, то ли Ямамото упоминал, что видел Хибари в ресторане с женщиной. Мукуро это никак не задело, но подробностей он предпочёл не знать. Сам же он понимал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь…

— Разве ты пьёшь? А как же чистый разум иллюзиониста? — насмешливо прозвучало над ухом. Мукуро развалился на столе и почти уснул.

— Не пью, — еле ворочая языком сказал он. — Кыш отсюда, не мешайся.

— И кто из нас ещё ребёнок, — вздохнул Кёя, потянув сопротивляющегося Рокудо на себя. — Сам же жаловался на недосып, сам же упрямится. Свалишься — забью до смерти, глупое…

— Травоядное? — закончил за него Мукуро. Он вполне мог добраться до спальни сам, но принял помощь, раз уж за ним решили поухаживать.

Хибари не ответил. В спальне до сих пор немного пахло виноградом. Рухнув на постель, Мукуро почти сразу заснул. Кёя обнимал его, доверчиво прижимаясь и ничего не требуя взамен. А на задворках уплывающего сознания возникла странная мысль: а ведь тот запах, что он почувствовал на пороге квартиры… он ведь не просто так показался знакомым. В тот момент, когда Мукуро созерцал трещины на стенах, его Хибари был здесь. Если бы он приехал чуть пораньше…

Утро для Мукуро настало после обеда. Он бы вообще сутки провалялся, если бы не голод, а с кухни доносились такие волшебные запахи, что устоять было невозможно, как и слушать урчание желудка. К тому же похмелье не мучало, только лёгкая головная боль. А вот проблемы со спиной не решились, всё же не стоило спать в обнимку с Кёей.

— Если я Золушка, то ты — Спящая Красавица, — произнёс Хибари, когда Мукуро зашёл на кухню. На столе уже стояли чашки с свежезаваренным зелёным чаем и тарелки с омлетом, свёрнутым в рулет. Традиционные японские завтраки. Мукуро по ним соскучился. — Хотя ты больше на чудище лесное похож.

— Только целовать меня не надо, — рассмеялся Рокудо. До того, как приступить к трапезе, он выпил пару таблеток обезболивающего.

— И не собирался. Воняешь.

Даже после душа и тщательной чистки зубов от Мукуро несло перегаром, что его, в принципе, не сильно смущало. Так даже лучше, вон Кёя уже брезговал близко к нему подходить.

— Успел в магазин сходить, да? Давно проснулся? — сменил тему Рокудо, с аппетитом принимаясь за еду. Готовил Хибари и в юности потрясающе.

— Пару часов назад, — пожал плечами Хибари. — Ты болтаешь во сне.

— Оя, и что же я наговорил? — напрягся Мукуро, но продолжал беспечно улыбаться.

— Ничего осмысленного, но похоже было на стихи. Пришлось пнуть тебя пару раз, чтобы заткнулся.

— А, вот почему у меня на боку синяки. Да, давненько меня так душевно не избивали.

— Давненько? — переспросил Хибари, подозрительно щурясь. А Мукуро смотрел на его лицо и молчал. — Уснул, что ли? Мукуро?..

И по имени ты давно меня не звал, подумал иллюзионист.

— Всё в порядке, — помотал он головой. — Чем хочешь сегодня заняться? У меня, кстати, появилась идея. Но это сюрприз. Доверишься мне?

Хибари встал из-за стола, собрал посуду и поставил её в раковину.

— Возможно, — нехотя согласился он. — Мукуро, вы ведь вместе с Савадой не пытаетесь сделать из меня идиота?

— Прости? С чего ты вообще о таком подумал? Чтобы я да вместе с Савадой? Честно говоря, на всю эту историю с перемещением во времени я подписался по неведению. Он кое-что обещал мне, кое-что очень важное, а я согласился, не выведав подробных условий. Вот и всё. Так что идиот здесь, скорее, я.

Кёя медленно кивнул. Поверил ли? Мукуро в этом сомневался. До окончания обозначенного срока оставалось чуть меньше десяти часов. Надо держаться.

— Тогда веди, куда хотел. Только мне нужна чистая рубашка, а то ты вчера испачкал мою.

— Только не говори, что… — поморщился Мукуро, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— К твоему счастью, нет, не наблевал. Виски пролил, пока пытался доказать, что вполне в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно, — усмехнулся Кёя.

Мукуро облегчённо выдохнул и жестом поманил подростка за собой. Во второй спальне хранились кое-какие вещи Хибари — несколько рубашек, одну из которых надел Кёя, юкаты, книги и кое-что из оружия. До этого Рокудо и не задумывался, почему Кёя не забрал всё. Не хотел сюда возвращаться? Не хотел видеться с Мукуро? Или же для него все эти вещи не имели никакого значения.

Когда они вышли из дома, Хибари почти не оглядывался по сторонам, будто ему не было интересен мир будущего, зато машине Мукуро удивился. И сел в неё с большим недоверием, на что Мукуро смертельно оскорбился. Вот что-что, а за рулём он никогда не отвлекался и вообще всегда соблюдал правила дорожного движения. За исключением тех моментов, когда кое-кто нарочно мешал и провоцировал.

_— Смерть с членом во рту, ты этого добиваешься, да? Только представь некрологи, с нас же все обхохочутся, — однажды не выдержал Мукуро, а Хибари глубоко задумался и приставать перестал._

Мукуро посмеивался, поглядывая на младшего Кёю. Уж этот точно подобными глупостями заниматься не станет.

Они еле нашли свободное место на парковке. Неудивительно, в выходные тут в любое время года не протолкнуться. Мукуро слегка забеспокоился, всё же Кёя не любил толпы и мог послать его вместе с сюрпризом куда подальше, но потом увидел, как Хибари смотрел на вывеску. Кокуйо-Лэнд.

Парк развлечений отреставрировали лет семь назад, и они часто сюда приходили. В основном ночью, чтобы подраться и не только, конечно. Это место навсегда осталось поводом для нескончаемых шуточек и подколов. Хибари это помогло справиться со злостью и неприятными воспоминаниями о первой встрече, ведь несмотря на то, что его с Мукуро связывали совершенно иные отношения, о первом своём позорном проигрыше забыть ему было тяжело. С тех пор Мукуро стоял перед ним на коленях множество раз и искренне считал, что загладил свою вину.

— Кёя, — позвал он, когда подросток двинулся в сторону основного здания, где находился памятный кинотеатр. Хибари остановился, посмотрел на Мукуро как-то недобро. — Пойдём лучше туда.

Мукуро махнул рукой в сторону колеса обозрения. Посомневавшись, Кёя вернулся и пошёл уже по направлению к колесу. Таким твёрдым уверенным шагом, гордо вздёрнув подбородок и заткнув гаденькие голоса в голове. И несмотря на свой грозный вид, он был лишь ребёнком в великоватом для него пальто. Мукуро глупо улыбался, догоняя его и беря за руку.

Когда они зашли в застеклённую кабинку, Хибари сел на скамейку и буравил взглядом пол, всем своим видом сообщая, что ему неинтересно. А потом, когда они поднялись выше, сам вскочил на ноги, подойдя к стеклу вплотную. Под ними весь парк развлечений будто на ладони и огни Намимори. И нет сомнений в том, что Кёя и в сгущавшихся сумерках точно определил местоположение своей любимой средней школы.

— На самом деле тут мало что изменилось, — сказал Мукуро. Он наблюдал за Хибари и ощущал на языке неприятную горечь. Этот Кёя не принадлежал ни этому миру, ни нынешнему Мукуро. Он лишний здесь, но именно сейчас, глядя на его профиль, Мукуро ужасно хотел, чтобы время остановилось, чтобы отведённые тридцать часов никогда не закончились. Когда что-то заканчивается… это грустно.

Они прокатались ещё пару кругов и за это время почти не разговаривали. Поболтались немного по улицам Намимори, перекусили в кафе и вернулись домой поздно. Оставался час.

— Ну, как я тебе в роли няньки? — весело спросил Мукуро, заходя в спальню Хибари. Тот сидел на кровати и листал какую-то книгу. При детальном рассмотрении стало понятно, что это не книга, а ежедневник или что-то вроде того.

— Отвратительно. Это я был твоей нянькой. Когда вернусь, займусь твоим воспитанием.

Мукуро опустился рядом, забрался на постель с ногами. Он кривил душой, когда вылавливал воспоминания о совместной жизни с Хибари. Тот разговор в кафе, свидание с женщиной… Он ведь и сам виноват, начав скрывать свою деятельность, уезжать надолго и всячески игнорировать Кёю, придумывая глупые отговорки. Он устал первым, но на откровенный разговор не решился. И вот во что вылилась его трусость.

— О, помню я твоё воспитание, — хихикнул Рокудо, пододвигаясь ближе. — Что это?

— Дневник вроде, — Хибари закрыл блокнот, не позволив Мукуро прочитать. — Но там, в основном, перечень должников.

— Даже не знал, что ты ведёшь такой.

— С тобой неуютно, — после некоторой паузы сказал Кёя, глядя куда-то вперёд. Мукуро опешил, но не стал прерывать. — Вечно пялишься на меня, когда думаешь, что я не вижу. Не позволяешь трогать. Не смеёшься этим своим дурацким смехом, не делаешь гадости исподтишка. Будто боишься меня. И в квартире этой почти нет моих вещей. Что происходит, Мукуро? Я ведь всё равно ничего не вспомню, так? Что?..

Снова закололо под рёбрами. В сжатых кулаках ногти впивались в кожу. В ровном голосе Хибари проскальзывали какие-то незнакомые нотки и судорожные вздохи. Мукуро прикусил губу, хотел было улыбнуться и заверить его, что всё в порядке, но не смог.

— Мы уже год как расстались. По обоюдному согласию.

Кёя не дрогнул, не повернулся к нему, не переспросил. Будто чуть ли не с самого начала догадывался и только ждал подтверждения.

— И поэтому ты чуть ли не рыдаешь с тех пор, как я тут появился? По обоюдному согласию… не смеши, Рокудо.

— Это сложно. И тебя не касается, честно говоря. Через несколько минут ты вернёшься в своё время, предашься плотским утехам с нерыдающим и очень счастливым мной. И, надеюсь, ничего не вспомнишь об этом маленьком путешествии.

Слова Хибари показались ему жестокими и такими холодными, что Мукуро едва сдерживался. Они оба скрывали отчаяние. Снова что-то друг от друга скрывали. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт и не привело в итоге. Девять лет — хороший срок, учитывая их характеры, привычки и отношение друг к другу. Увидев младшего Хибари, Мукуро и сам будто окунулся в то время, когда между ними всё было так хорошо и ничто не предвещало серьёзных проблем. А теперь вернулся в реальность. Самообман не удался.

— Ты ведь всё ещё… — Хибари не договорил, но Мукуро его понял.

— Да. Тогда, сейчас и навсегда. Люблю.

Последнее слово окутал розовый дым. Вместо подростка рядом с Мукуро сидел молодой мужчина. И ни один мускул на его красивом лице не дрогнул при виде бывшего любовника. Несколько секунд Кёя смотрел на него, а потом без единого слова поднялся и покинул комнату.

Мукуро подтянул колени к груди, обхватив их руками. Закрыл глаза. 

Хибари вечно закрывал двери с оглушающим грохотом. По степени шума можно было с точностью угадать его настроение. Сегодня же Мукуро не слышал ничего, кроме звенящей пустоты. Как в том холодильнике.


End file.
